I Found the Light, In Your Heart
by Sephira Lysa
Summary: Draco Malfoy has changed, in more ways than one, but in his last year at Hogwarts, he finds his true love:Hermione Granger. Torn between his old world, and his new, he fights towards the light which he finds out the only way to find it, is through love.


This story is about Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger, read the full summary somewhere else...lol i'll post it on here later...anyway I hope you enjoy, and please I want feedback, tell me what you like and dont like, and what i can change to make it better, just no BIG flames please, dont b harsh, be assertive...lol anywayz

Disclaimer: I own Nothing

Literary Licsence: things in this story wont exactly coinside w/ the REAL HP books...but i can do watever i want, its fanfiction! lol

anyway Enjoy

Sephira Lysa

Chapter 1

As The Hogwarts Express left the station, cheers from the parents could be seen, but not heard, because of the sound of the whistle and the train. Every student said goodbye to their family and friends, all except one boy: Draco Malfoy.

After everything that had happened, he basically was an orphan, except both his parents still survived. He sat in a compartment alone, not wanting to talk or deal with anyone, let alone any of the Slytherins, after what had happened the night Dumbledore was murdered.

He thought back to that night. He'd been over that point in time so many times he could see it perfectly in his mind. He tried to brush the image away, but he could still hear his thoughts from that moment, "Can you actually kill a man? Or are you strong enough to fight against the evil of Voldemort, and your father?" He knew in that moment either he could choose to kill Dumbledore, like a coward, or fight against all he has ever known, and find the light…

Since that moment, Draco has gone to hell and back again, fighting not only for his life, but for generations to come. He had always secretly wanted to be a father, and find that woman who would fit him perfectly. He hoped he could find her, in his last year at Hogwarts.

Herminone, Ron, Harry and Ginny said goodbye to the Weasleys and the Grangers, and climbed aboard the "Hogwarts Express." They looked for an empty compartment, but could not find one. The only compartment they could find that would fit them all, had one occupant: Draco Malfoy. They looked at each other, and gritting their teeth they went in and sat down. Hermione closed her eyes, waiting for some complaint from the infamous Draco Malfoy, yet after about a minute or so there was just silence. She opened her eyes, to look at her enemy, and thought it was rather strange he hadn't said anything. In fact, he looked as thought he hadn't even noticed them. Herminone looked at the other occupants of the compartment, and saw the bewilderment of the silence from Malfoy, on their faces. She slowly stood up, and tried to leave the compartment, but found herself falling, face first onto the floor, her foot catching on Malfoys robes.

Draco was pulled out of his trance abruptly, only to find Hermione Granger falling to the floor face first. He stood up quickly and caught her hand as she fell. He pulled her up and tuned her around to face him.

"Are you alright?" He asked her, his voice smooth and full of elegance.

"Ummmm….Yes…I believe so….." she murmured with the sound of fright in her voice.

"Where are you off to in such a rush Granger?"

"Ummm…well I was going to go report to McGonagall…for Head Girl duties…" She said still staring into his silver eyes, but slowly regaining her wit and confidence.

"Well I shall accompany you then, because I forgot about reporting, and as Head Boy, I need to stay on top of things. Thank you Ms. Granger for helping me do so. I should've known you would be Head Girl, so I can't say I'm the least bit surprised.

He gestured for her to step ahead of him, and he opened the door for her. She stepped out of the compartment, but turned around quickly to Harry, Ron, and Ginny.

"Well…I'll be right back…" she said, her voice wavering.

"Yes, enjoy the sadness of our leave, but we shall return, until then, try not to become too depressed." And with that Draco smirked and shut the door, leaving Ron to gape at him unable to voice his retort.

In the mean time, Hermione had already started her brisk walk down the train, and Draco had to jog to catch up.

"Granger…No need to walk so fast, we'll be there soon enough, besides I'm _supposed_ to be accompanying you, and I cant do that with you walking so fast."

Hermione turned around abruptly, nearly knocking Draco her down because of his jogging, but was able to regain his posture as Hermione glared at him.

"Granger? Granger! What is your problem? I'm trying to do as a gentleman would. And with you not acting like a lady…." He was then cut off by Hermione, who snapped at him

"Well I'm obviously not accepting your gentlemanly actions, as they are not sincre, and only a true gentleman is sincere in all their actions."

"How do you know my actions are not sincere?"

"I know because you're a cold-blooded Death Eater, who shouldn't be allowed back into Hogwarts, let _alone_ as Head Boy. Besides, you shouldn't be talking to a "filthy Mudblood", am I right?" she spat her arms crossing.

Dracos anger started to get the best of him, but he was able to contain himself, mostly.

"Well maybe they shouldn't let a "filthy little mudblood" be Head Girl either."

He knew as soon as he said it he shouldn't have, because not only did Hermione turn red hot with anger, he knew she was on the verge of hitting him, as before in 3rd year. Instead, she whipped around smacking him in the face with her hair, and sped once more down the hall.

Draco mentally hit himself for saying something so harsh, but he knew he was doing better, because in his former state he would have gone on, and not just said one cruel thing. He knew he had to make things right so he raced after her down the corridor. As he caught up he started calling her name. "Granger! Granger! **Granger! Granger!_ Granger! HERMIONE!!!!!!"_**

The sudden use of her first name stopped her dead in her tracks. She didn't turn around but she did respond. "Yes Malfoy"

_FINALLY!_ He thought to himself, to her he said "Ok Hermi…. Granger I'm sorry for what I said, I didn't mean it. It was very rude, unkind, and inhumane of me to say such a thing. You are a person, just as I, and you deserve the same amount of respect." With that he heard her take a breath, but he continued. "But as another note, I want to make a deal with you. If you give me another chance, and let me show you who I really am, I will do anything you ask me to, as long as it doesn't mean killing myself, or doing anything harmful to anyone or anything, which includes myself. I'll give you time to think it over, and as soon as you decide to take my offer, let me know." And with that, he left her speechless in the middle of the corridor.

She could not believe everything that had just transpired. Not only had _The_ Draco Malfoy apologize to her, he wanted her to give him another chance at being a gentleman. _This year sure is going to be different_ she thought, as she continued her walk down the corridor, quickly catching up to Draco.

She stopped him as they arrived at McGonagals door and asked him the question that had been prodding her mind for the last 5 minutes.

"Malfoy, Since when do you think "mudbloods" are people?" she asked him with a look of criticism on her face, she knew would bother anyone with a heart.

For once she could see _The Draco Malfoy_ shrink, and try to not say what was on his mind. She stared at him for a few moments, until he came up with an answer.

"I don't think you're ready to hear that answer, let me know when I can trust you with it." And with that he opened the door to McGonagals room for her, and allowed her to step inside.

_Typical McGonagal, _Draco thought as she went on one of her usual rants about responsibility and the actual responsibilities they would have to handle in this year to come. But then there was some interesting news they found out, that Draco thought was rather interesting.

"Ms. Granger, Mr. Malfoy, being the Heads of the student body is and extreme responsibility, that we as teachers and our new headmistress trust you with. Professor Sheldon believes that being heads can also be a privilege. She has set up a new room for each of you, yet you have to share a common room and a bathroom. Each of you will have to be kind towards each other." This remark she stated glancing at Draco with stern eyes, "and will have to show interhouse relationships. As a teacher, I do not expect you to be friends, but with your age and status I at least expect both of you to civil towards each other. Now, we are almost to school so please report back to your compartments, have a good feast, and year. I trust you will be able to go about your duties this year with the utmost respect and responsibility as you possess."

With that she sent them on their way to their "new life together"

They didn't speak to each other for the remainder of the walk down the corridor, or the ride. They retrieved their bags, and each went their separate ways: Draco off the train alone, and Hermione with her friends.

As they stepped off the train Ron, and Harry started bothering her with questions about what happened, and if Malfoy hurt her, they'd hex him to death. Ginny did her best to calm them down, but to no avail, they just kept bothering. So finally, when they got on the horseless carriages, Hermione filled them in, with constant out bursts from Ron and Harry.

"But he's and almost murderer!" Ron yelled, "Harry you and I've GOT to do something about…" Hermione who started yelling at him cut him off.

"**RON! I CAN TAKE CARE OF MYSELF THANK YOU! ITS NOT LIKE I'M INCAPABLE OF DOING THINGS ON MY OWN!" **and with that the carriage stopped and Hermione stormed her way into the castle.

Draco was extremely bored as the new headmistress Professor Sheldon spoke, it was all the same gibber jabber about school and in these dark times we must stick together. It made him feel even more alone. Finally, when she was finished speaking, they were allowed to eat. Although he wasn't hungry and he did **not **want to watch Crabbe and Goyle shove food down their throats, he sat at the table and played with his food until Professor McGonagal came and told him she was to show him and Ms. Granger their new dormitories. When they reached the hall, he could tell something was wrong with Hermione by the way she walked, no _stalked_ down the hall, how she breathed, and simply, to be frank, how she smelled. Draco shook his head to rid himself of the emotions that started to overcome him. He felt really odd, and had no idea what to do with these new things he was experiencing, called **_feelings._**


End file.
